El Ascenso De Los Mutantes
by Wild Caedus
Summary: Después de un accidente, Takashi despierta sin recuerdos en un hospital. Ahora deberá hacerle frente a un apocalipsis zombies, junto a un nuevo grupo de sobrevivientes, dispuestos a seguirlo donde sea y con habilidades nunca imaginadas. Pero, ¿que pasara cuando se encuentre con "viejos conocidos"? ¿podrá takashi controlarse o cederá a su instinto bestial? REINICIADO.
1. Prologo Hate Of The Dead

Prologo Hate of The Dead (El Odio De Los Muertos)

Ese momento en el cual su mundo se vino abajo...

Ese maldito momento...

...En el cual su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Lagrimas Corrieron por sus ojos...

... y cayeron. Se habían destruido como si fuera un cristal.

Esas lágrimas pertenecían a Takashi Komuro.

Takashi:-Rei _._

Ese nombre salió de su boca. El nombre de su amada. Aquella que desde niños amaba. Estaba con alguien más. Desde que rei repitió de curso, su relación se iba desmoronando. Pero el guardaba esperanza en su corazón; esperanza de que esa crisis pasaría. Había algo peor. La Persona con quien estaba ella era su mejor amigo Hisashi Igoh. Los dos sonreían felizmente, Rei nunca había sonreído así con él.

En un momento fue visto por los dos. Sus miradas se llenaron de culpa y de lastima. Él no lo podían soportar esas miradas. Sin darse cuenta, salió corriendo como si fuera que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo. Mientras corría, seguía llorando.

Hisashi:- ¡TAKASHI ESPERA!

Rei:- ¡PODEMOS HABLAR! ¡VUEL...

Pero los gritos fueron interrumpidos por la bocina de un vehículo. Era un camión. En ese momento cerro sus ojos, aceptando su destino.

Takashi:- _lo siento, mama. Lo siento papa. Los quie..._

* * *

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado. Tampoco se podía mover. Solo podía escuchar a sus padres hablando con el doctor. Las únicas palabras que pudo escuchar claramente eran "cabeza", "tumor", "recuerdos", "cirugía".

Pasaron unos minutos, nadie se había percatado que estaba despierto. Entonces vio pasar a su habitación a una muchacha. Su vista estaba nublada. Pero pudo reconocer su voz. Era la voz de Rei Miyamoto.

Rei:-Takashi, perdóname. Yo... yo quería decírtelo... pe...pero no pude decírtelo.- Ella estaba llorando. En el corazón de rei había culpa... pero en el de takashi no. Lo que tenía en su corazón era odio, furia, rabia.

Takashi:-Hisashi... Rei... Los... odio.

Rei se estremecio con esas palabras. Ella empezó a salir con hisashi por la indecisión de Takashi. Eso había hecho que ella no fuera capaz de mantener sus sentimientos. Con el corazón roto, buscó consuelo en su amigo Hisashi e ignoró a Takashi, al mismo tiempo que esperaba olvidar el dolor. Aunque en verdad, lo seguía amando.

Antes de decir algo, un sonido se escuchó. Era la máquina que mantenía vivo a takashi. Rei salió buscando un doctor, cirujano o a alguien que pueda salvarle la vida. Entro corriendo un doctor con unos enfermeros a sacarlo.

Doctor:- ¡LLEVENLO A LA SALA DE OPERACIONES! ¡DEBEMOS REVIVIRLO ALLI Y DESPUES LO OPERAMOS!- ordeno el doctor.

Mientras era llevado a la sala de operaciones, rei se colocó a su lado.

Rei:-takashi, por favor... por favor quédate conmigo. Yo... lo siento.- una enfermera se le acerco.

Enfermera:-señorita usted se tendrá que quedar aquí- solo podía escuchar los gritos de rei diciendo que quería estar con él, que quería acompañarlo.

Al entrar, se le acercó un enfermero con un desfibrilador. En ese momento, takashi se desmayó.

Fue como un sueño. Como si fuera una ola de recuerdo. Recordó, algunos cumpleaños de pequeño, a su mejor amiga takagi, la promesa de casamiento con rei, las veces que se saltaba las clases e iba a la terraza del colegio para estar con sus mejores amigos morita e imamura, cuando conoció a hisahi, el accidente y después de eso...

Todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Abrió sus ojos para ver el panorama. Flores marchitas, equipos electrónicos de hospital, vendajes en su cabeza. Parecía un Hospital abandonado. Se levantó e hizo una pregunta en su mente. De igual manera, nadie se la podría contestar.

 _¿Quién soy?_ _¿Porque estoy aquí?_


	2. Capitulo 1 The Nameless

Aquí tiene el primer capítulo. Hay un error en el primer capítulo. Cuando llevan a takashi a operarlo debería decir "¡DEBEMOS TRATAR DE MANTENERLO VIVO Y DESPUÉS LO OPERAMOS ALLÍ!". Me equivoque, disculpen.

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a shouji sato y daisuki sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

Capítulo 1 **The Nameless** (El Sin Nombre)

 _¿Quién soy? ¿Porque estoy aquí?_

Esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza sin parar. Mire a mi alrededor, pero no encontré a nadie. A mi derecha había unas flores marchitas, me senté en la cama e Intente recordar algo, pero solo conseguí que me doliera la cabeza. Rendido y cansado de pensar, me dispuse a buscar algún doctor.

Camine por el pasillo, las luces titilaban y el ambiente estaba impregnado de olor a carne podrida.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-. grite para ser escuchado, pero nadie me respondió.

Revise las demás habitaciones, tampoco había alguien - _Algo está pasando…-._ Me dije a mi mismo.- _Algo muy raro y que está involucrado con ese aroma a podrido_ -. Empecé a buscar una salida, entonces encontré un mapa el cual indicaba que la salida más cercana era la del estacionamiento. Mientras caminaba, el olor a carne podrida se hacía más fuerte a cada paso.

Cuando llegue a la salida, abrí la puerta y… la escena y el aroma me revolvieron el estómago. Sin aguantar, deje escapar el vómito. Volví a mirar. Lo que estaba en el estacionamiento era un montón de cuerpos tirados en el asfalto. El aroma era el de los cuerpos en proceso de descomposición. Había moscas por todos lados, tapando mi nariz para soportar el olor salí del estacionamiento del hospital.

-¿A dónde voy a ir?-. Me pregunte.- _No tengo recuerdos, ni si quiera sé si tengo padres o algún familiar-_. De repente, sentí unas gotas que cayeron sobre mi rostro. Alce mi cabeza al cielo. -. _Genial_ -. Dije y Empezó a llover. Me doy prisa para buscar un refugio, cuando escucho un gemido. Vi horrorizado como algo parecido a unos "zombies" se me estaban acercando. Eran en total unos 5. Corrí a donde sea; A un refugio, una casa, una armería. Un lugar donde haya personas, más específicamente, con armas o algo para matar a estas cosas.

Me detengo cansado y veo como esas cosas me siguen persiguiendo. Giro mi cabeza para buscar algo que me ayude. Veo una zapatería, un estacionamiento y una armería. -Genial, si esas cosas me llegan a alcanzar, estoy muerto-. Me dije a mi mismo. De repente, se me ocurre una idea.

-Si el ruido los atrae, entonces no tengo que hacer ruido. Y el arma perfecta para esto es…-.

Echo a correr hacia la armería. Al llegar, busco alguna arma de cuerpo a cuerpo mientras escucho como se me acercan. Tengo miedo y comencé a desesperarme. El sudor corre por mi frente.- Espero que esto me sirva-. Encontré una ballesta y un arco, con unas 9 flechas. Parece que son nuevas. Me armo de valor y coloco una de las flechas en la ballesta. Empiezo a disparar.

Unos minutos después los 5 zombies están muertos. Pude acertar las 5 de 7 flechas que dispare. Caigo cansado al suelo y me pongo a pensar " _si me voy, me tendré que llevar algunas armas en caso de emergencia. Las flechas, el arco y la ballesta las conservare, pero tengo que encontrar más municiones_ ". Encuentro un bolso y empiezo a guardar armas. 2 pistolas, 1 metralleta, otras 4 flechas más. Recojo las flechas que había disparado y las guardo.- Bien, con esto podre sobrevivir-._

Encuentro una tienda de ropa. "Lo siento por las personas del local, pero no aguanto el frio". Agarro una piedra, rompo el vidrio de la tienda de ropa y entro. Buscando algo para secarme me encuentro 3 toallas. Acto siguiente me empiezo a desnudar.

Después de secarme, busco ropa nueva. De nuevo empiezo a escuchar gemidos, pero esta vez están mezclados con pasos rápidos de alguien. Y entonces lo escuche, un grito. Salgo rápido de la tienda. Era una niña de no más de 10 años. Me ajusto la toalla y voy a salvarla con mi ballesta. Mato a los 3 zombies que la perseguían.- ¿Estás bien?-. Le pregunté "intentando hacerme el cool" mientras le tendía mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero la veo que se sonroja y me doy cuenta de que… se me cayó la toalla.

?:-¡ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO PERVERTIDO, LOLICONERO!-.

Ella sale corriendo y entra a la misma tienda en la que estaba yo. Cuando aparezco, ella se asusta. Le tiro una toalla.

Takashi:-toma, sécate y después cámbiate. Si no te va a agarrar un resfriado-. Me miro con desconfianza.- Tranquila no te voy a espiar-. Le dije para que se tranquilizara.

Me pongo un jean, un cinturón y unas botas. Una camiseta gris, chaqueta negra larga de cuero con capucha y unos guantes (notas del autor: para imaginarse la vestimenta de takashi, es la misma que usa Eric Draven en el cuervo de brandon lee).

Takashi:-¿ya terminaste?

?:- s- si…ya puedes girarte -me dice sonrojada

Takashi:- está bien- me giro y veo que se había puesto un vestido con unas botas y unos guantes blancos.

?:-Pandora-. Me dijo mientras miraba a otro lado.- dime Pandora-.

Takashi:- ¿quieres venir conmigo, pandora?

Pandora:-Me da igual…-.

Takashi:-mejor esperamos hasta que pare la lluvia y después salimos de este lugar.

Ella solo asintió. Me parece raro que responda algo así; una niña común diría algo de sus padres, algo como "mis padres están en un refugio "o "extraño a mis padres". Una niña normal se asustaría cuando un desconocido con solo una toalla como vestimenta la salvaría y más cuando le pregunta si quiere ir con él, pero ella no dijo nada más. Luego de reflexionar sobre esto me levanto, me saco mi chaqueta y la cubro con ella. Me siento a su lado.

Pandora:- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Me preguntó extrañada

Takashi:-te puedes resfriar.- si alguien me viera diría que soy un loliconero, que quiero robarle lo que tiene o usarla. Pero no, sentí que era mi deber ayudarla. Siento que debo a ayudar a todo aquel que necesita de una mano.

Después de unos minutos ella se durmió apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Me despierto por que escuche un ruido extraño. Ya no tenía a pandora apoyada en mi hombro así que la empecé a buscar. Asomando mi cabeza por la ventana, vi como pandora estaba siendo llevada por un hombre hacia una camioneta.

Pandora:-¡SUELTAME MALDITO LOLICONERO!- intento zafarse pero no tuvo éxito

Secuestrador:- ¿loliconero? ¡Tu familia pagara una fortuna por ti, eres hija de unos ricachones! Si les digo que su hijita mimada está secuestrada me…

Salto y le tiro una flecha desde la ballesta hacia su pierna. Le erro, el tipo me mira y se distrae. Pandora aprovecha para morderlo. El tipo se enoja y con un rostro lleno de furia empuja a pandora. Mientras me acerco a ellos logré sacar mi arma oculta; En el hospital, mientras buscaba gente, me lleve unos 3 bisturíes.

Ya más cerca voy y le clavo un bisturí en el ojo. Después le clavo otro en la mejilla, el cual muevo un poco, haciéndole un gran tajo en la cara. Mientras el tipo grita de dolor, Vuelvo a agarrar dos bisturíes. Se los clavo en las piernas y él cae al suelo.

Secuestrado:-¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, NO ME MATES!- después los 3 nos giramos y vemos que muchos zombies se están acercando. Ese sujeto vuelve a gritar -¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES A-AQUÍ! ¡SALVAME!

Takashi:-¿las llaves están en la camioneta?- le pregunto al sujeto y él asiente. Agarro a Pandora de la muñeca y la subo a la camioneta. Enciendo el vehículo.

Secuestrador:-¡¿OYE, ADONDE VAS?! ¡SALVAME!- no le hago caso. Me alejo mientras veo por el retrovisor como esas cosas se acercan más y más a él hasta que dejo de verlo

Seguimos nuestro viaje por lo menos unas 2 horas sin hablar. Detengo el vehículo para hablar con ella

Takashi:- dime, ¿Quién eres?- ella mira hacia abajo

Pandora:-como dijo ese tipo, mis padres son ricos. Vivía con ellos y con mi hermano menor-. Mientras hablaba empezó a llorar y salío del auto. Yo la seguí.- Siempre fui la oveja negra, mis padres querían a mi hermano menor, mis amigos eran lacras que me buscaban por el dinero, ¿Pero alguna vez le importé a alguien? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! estábamos como a unos 10 metros del auto, cuando ella se detuvo.- Porque nadie me quiso decidí olvidarme de mi vida ¡POR ESO PREFIERO QUE ME COMAN VIVA! ¡YO QUIERO…YO QUIERO… terminó se sentó de golpe en el piso y yo me acerque a abrazarla.

Takashi:- te entiendo-. le digo con una sonrisa triste –yo desperté ayer en un hospital sin recuerdos. No sé quién soy, ni siquiera sé si tengo familia. Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho.

Ella empieza a derramar más lágrimas y yo escucho como se acercan los zombies. Cuando se detiene, le digo

Takashi:- vamos a subir al vehículo, no queremos estar cerca cuando esas cosas vengan- se lo digo con una sonrisa mientras caminamos a la camioneta

Pandora:-espera-. me detengo y la veo -¿Cómo puedo llamarte?

Takashi:-Como tú quieras-.

Pandora:-¿puedo llamarte… onii-chan?-. Me lo dijo sonrojada

Takashi:-claro- me dio una gran sonrisa y me agarró el brazo cariñosamente mientras caminábamos de vuelta al auto

Pandora:-Gracias, Onii- chan-.

Después de esa charla, nos subimos a la camioneta, hacia un destino inhóspito.

Notas Del Autor: uff… largo no? Espero les guste. En los próximos capítulos, iré agregando a más personajes. Espero que les haya gustado. Si preguntan del grupo de rei y los otros, ellos harán un cameo en alguno de los próximos capítulos. El líder de ese grupo será el mismo BASTARDO de hisashi. El tomara el rol que ocupaba takashi en el anime. En resumidas palabras, el harem de takashi será de hisashi (JAJAJA pobre takashi). Dejen sus opiniones, me alientan a seguir con esta serie.


	3. Capitulo 2 Dead Memories

Hola de nuevo, chicos y chicas que leen este fanfic. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta serie.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de esta historia. Todo tipo de sugerencia es bienvenida, desde personajes hasta trama.

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Daisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

Capítulo 2 Dead Memories (La Memoria De Los Muertos)

Después de aquella charla, pandora se veía más contenta, pero la vi más rara de lo normal, la vi más pálida y más decaída.

Takashi:-Pandora, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunte preocupado

Pandora:-me siento bien, onichan- me dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Sigo conduciendo preocupado, lo peor de todo esto es que como había pensado que iba a estar solo un tiempo, no me traje conmigo pastillas o cosas así del hospital. Tal vez, no la conozco del todo pero debo cuidarla. Estamos juntos en esto, la miro a pandora para ver como esta, ella me mira y sonríe.

Pandora:-onichan, te quiero- dijo con otra sonrisa forzada. Desde aquella charla se apegó mucho a mí. Me hablaba como si nos conociéramos desde toda la vida. Como si en realidad, fuera su hermano mayor. Eso me pone contento, me doy cuenta de que no estoy solo.

Takashi:-¿estas segura de…- no termino de hablar cuando la camioneta se detiene sola. Miro al indicador del tanque, estaba vacío.

Me bajo de la camioneta y miro a los alrededores buscando otro vehículo; veo uno a lo lejos. Agarro la ballesta con una mano y con la otra le hago señal a pandora para que me siga. Ella con un poco de esfuerzo llevaba la mochila con las otras armas y municiones.

Takashi:-Oye princesita, no cargues con todo ese peso- le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Princesita" era el apodo que le había puesto hace rato.

FLASHBACK

 _Había pasado media hora desde que habíamos charlado_

 _Takashi:-oye pandora, ¿Cómo te debería llama, si tú me llamas a mi onichan?_

 _Pandora:-solo pandora, no me gustan los apodos_

 _Takashi:- perdón, a la princesita no le gustan los apodos- se lo dije con un tono burlón_

 _Pandora:-¡no me llames así!- me dijo haciendo pucheros y sonrojada_

 _Takashi:-¡ya se! Te llamare princesita, ¿Qué le parece "su pequeña majestad, princesita"?- se lo vuelvo a decir en un tono burlón_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Le pido la mochila, ella asiente y me la da. Vamos caminando, hasta encontrar un vehículo. Encontramos uno, voy hasta el para subirme, encuentro las llaves puestas. Le hago una señal a pandora para que venga. Ella me mira sorprendida, me toma tiempo darme cuenta del por qué hasta que…

?:-levanta las manos, bájate del vehículo, no te hagas el héroe y dame todo lo que tengas. Rápido no tengo todo el día- me dice una voz desde el asiento de atrás. Veo por el retrovisor como, una muchacha con cabello negro y ojos color mostaza me señala con una pistola.

Hago lo que dice, cuando me bajo, doy media vuelta para verla. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones de camuflaje verde militar y una chaqueta negra. Su pelo le llegaba a la cintura. Ella me mira sorprendida como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

?:-¡tú estás vivo!... ¡¿pero… pero si me… dijeron que habías muerto?!- esto lo dijo con un tono más alto de lo normal

Takashi:- ¿te conozco?

Antes de que hablara, escucho otras dos voces llamándola.

?:-¡yuuki! ¿Estás bien? Cuando escuchamos… - dijo un chico rubio con parte de su cabello fijado con puntas hacia arriba con ojos avellana que tenía la misma expresión de confusión que la chica. Llevaba un pantalón y una chaqueta negra abierta dejando ver una camisa a cuadros

?:-oye morita, no me dejes atrás otra…vez…- dijo otro chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos amarillos claros. Tenía unos aretes y anillos como si fuera un chico malo. Estaba vestido de la misma manera que el otro chico, pero tenía una playera con la palabra BAD (nota del autor: le digo playera, pero en otros países se la conoce como remera, camiseta, t-shirt). Al igual que los otros dos, cuando me vio, parecía que había visto un fantasma.

Siendo rápido, les apunto con mi ballesta.

Morita:- ¡takashi estas vivo! ¡¿Lo ves imamura?!- bajo un poco la ballesta, estos chicos parecían como que me conocían de antes.

Imamura:- Lo veo y no lo creo. Todos pensamos que habías muerto.

Takashi:- Ustedes, ¿me conocen?

Morita:- ¿conocerte? ¡Somos tus mejores amigos!

Takashi:- ¿Amigos?

Imamura:- ¿Qué no te acuerdas? ¿Las veces que nos saltábamos las clases y nos íbamos a la terraza a hablar de las mujeres y de nuestra banda? ¿Tampoco te acuerdas la vez que terminamos el examen y me acompañaste a la enfermería solo para ver a shizuka-senpai?

Morita:-Esa ni yo me acuerdo

Imamura:- Tu no estabas.- estos chicos, Morita e Imamura hablan como si me conocieran. Iba a decir algo hasta que…

Yuuki:- ¿Qué acaso no estaba con rei como para ver a otras chicas?

Rei

Rei. Ese nombre lo conozco. Me empieza a doler la cabeza y recuerdo algo.

FLASHBACK

?:- ¡¿ lo dices en serio?!- veo a un niño. Ese niño es igual a mí

?:-si. Es una promesa del corazón.- dijo una niña de pelo castaño claro largo y ojos castaño oscuro, mientras me envolvía mi meñique con el suyo. Siento un dolor en el pecho y…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Imamura:-Tierra llamando a takashi. Vuelve a la realidad, idiota

Takashi:-Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo de ustedes. Es más, recién gracias a ustedes que lo recuerdo.

Morita:-está bien. Mi nombre es morita, la muchacha de pechos grandes se llama yuuki y el malote se llama imamura. Justo cuando termino, la chica saco una lanza y le apunto.

Yuuki:-callate pervertido, ¿así es cómo tratas a un dama? Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué Takagi te rechazaba.- Takagi, Ese nombre me suena pero no como el anterior.

Imamura:-tienes pechos normales, pero no son como shizuka-senpai.- Dijo Imamura, mientras encogía los hombros.

Yuuki:-¿Tú también Imamura?- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa, tapándose los pechos dejando caer la lanza.

Imamura:-oye no me amenaces, sabes que me gustan las mayores.-

Morita:-oye ¿y esa niña quién es? Que acaso te volviste un demonio loliconero.- mientras decía esto, él se reía y me pegaba codazos muy despacio, me señalaba a pandora.

Takashi:-su nombre es Pandora.

Cuando doy media vuelta para llamar a pandora, veo como en cámara lenta como se cae para adelante. Yo llego rápido y la agarro para que no se lastime. Cuando la tengo, le toco la frente y la siento caliente.

Takashi:-¡Pandora! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?- escucho los pasos rápidos de los otros.

Pandora:-no te quería preocupar onichan.- me dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Yuuki:-¡¿Qué le paso?!- preocupada, Yuuki se me acerca y la ve. Inmediatamente después…

Morita:- aquí no es seguro, vayamos a la casa.- ordeno morita

25 MINUTOS DESPUES

Yuuki coloco a pandora en un sofá y le puso un pañuelo mojado en la frente. Ya había colocado el bolso con las armas en el piso.

Yo me acerco, le pregunto

Takashi:-¿Cómo esta pandora?- estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Yuuki:-tiene una fiebre muy alta, podemos detenerla, pero no tenemos los medicamentos necesarios aquí.

Aprieto mis manos muy fuerte. Estoy preocupado por ella.

Morita:-¿Qué traes aquí takashi?- me pregunto morita con un poco de curiosidad, mientras me señalaba el bolso.

Imamura:-déjame ver- dijo imamura mientras abría el bolso con las armas. El junto con morita se sorprenden.

Morita:- ¡TAKASHI! ¡¿DE DONDE DIABLOS SACASTE TODO ESTO?!- me dijo muy sorprendido, al igual que imamura y yuuki

Takashi:- es una larga historia- di un gran suspiro y les conté todo.

Desde que Salí del hospital hasta que me encontré con ellos e incluso sobre mi falta de memoria. Cuando termine, parecían que estaban muy shockeados.

Takashi:-¿Qué les pasa?

Morita:-bueno, nos sorprende que hayas asesinado a alguien y también nos sorprende que no te acuerdas de nada.- dijo con un poco nervioso. Imamura solo estaba fumando un cigarro escuchando mi historia.

Yuuki:- ¿tampoco te acuerdas de…Rei y Hisashi?- de nuevo me empieza a doler la cabeza, pero ahora es más fuerte. Más fuerte que antes, es como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE YUUKI

Veo a takashi que se agarra la cabeza con las manos. Me preocupo y me acerco al igual que imamura y morita.

Yuuki:-takashi, ¿te sientes bien?

Apenas termino de decir eso. Takashi se cae al suelo desmayado.

Yuuki:- ¡MORITA, IMAMURA LLEVEN A TAKASHI A LA HABITACION!- les ordeno y ellos lo empiezan a llevar.

2 HORAS DESPUES

Ya anocheció y morita e imamura están haciendo la cena. Voy a cambiar el pañuelo mojado de pandora por la fiebre, cuando la toco me doy cuenta de que sigue con fiebre. Eso Me preocupa bastante.

Voy a donde está durmiendo takashi y lo veo. Estaba susurrando algo, entro a la habitación. Escucho claramente que decía…

Takashi:- rei… hisashi… los odio… los odio… quiero… que se mueran… quiero que… se pudran en… el infierno.- está teniendo una pesadilla. Me acerco para despertarlo.

Yuuki:- takashi, despierta y come algo, takashi.- él se despierta y me ve.

Takashi:- ¿Yuuki? ¿Qué haces aqui?- me pregunta medio dormido

Yuuki:- ven a comer algo.- se sienta en la cama y me dice…

Takashi:- tuve una pesadilla.- me siento a su lado para escuchar sobres ese sueño en el cual mencionaba a rei y a hisashi.

Yuuki:- cuéntamelo

Takashi:- soñé con dos personas, como de mi edad. Estaban agarrados de la mano y cuando me ven, salgo corriendo de ahí hasta que siento un golpe fuerte como si hubiera sido que un camión me choco. Me despierto en un hospital y veo a unos chicos.

Yuuki:-¿Cómo eran?

Takashi:- la chica tenía el pelo rosado y un uniforme de una escuela. El chico era gordo, tenía lentes y un uniforme parecido al de morita e imamura. La chica me decía _takashi, no te mueras… por favor no te mueras._ Mientras lloraba. Después, veo a otra chica con cabello castaño claro, largo con el mismo uniforme de la escuela que la anterior y me decía _Takashi, perdóname. Yo... yo quería decírtelo... pe...pero no pude decírtelo_ con lágrimas en sus ojos y le contestaba que los odiaba. A ella y a un tal hisashi, que quería que se mueran, que se pudran en el infierno. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué los odiaba? ¿Por qué cuándo mencionaron a esa tal rei hoy temprano cuando nos vimos me dolía el pecho?-

Es verdad que takashi perdió la memoria. Pero eso es bueno, lo recordara el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar rei. Le agarro la mano y le digo…

Yuuki:-escucha es mejor olvidar algunas cosas, que recordarlas y sentir ese dolor en el corazón.- takashi me mira preocupado. El suspira.

Takashi:-¿y pandora como esta ella?

Yuuki:- ella sigue con una fiebre muy alta, perdóname pero no tengo los medicamentos necesarios para que le baje.- miro al piso decepcionada, estoy triste por no poder ayudar. Cuando de repente, el me agarra la mano.

Takashi:-no te preocupes, hiciste lo que pudiste. Después iré al hospital o a una farmacia cercana y buscare medicamentos.- me lo dijo con una sonrisa triste. Yo me sonrojo por lo que me dijo, pero entonces morita entra y nos dice…

Morita:-oigan tortolitos, vengan la pizza esta lista.- en ese momento, los dos nos sonrojamos. Creo que yo me sonroje más.

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA YUUKI

EN OTRO LUGAR, AL MISMO TIEMPO

Se podía casas comune, en las calles abundaban muchos zombies, pero había una casa en particular que estaba con las luces prendidas. Adentro había dos chicos que vestían un uniforme de secundaria alta. Uno de ellos era gordo y tenía lentes, sus cabellos era negros que le llegaban a la nuca. Sus ojos eran castaño claro. El otro tenia cabello gris y ojos color rojo claro. Su chaqueta estaba abierta dejando ver una camisa blanca. Los dos estaban poniendo balas en un cargador, el ambiente parecía intenso, ya que abundaba un silencio incómodo.

?:- oye kohta, podrías…

Kohta:- dos cosas hisashi, la primera solo mis amigos me llaman kohta. Tu solo eres una basura.- de repente, el chico llamado de lentes fue interrumpido por el otro llamado hisashi.

Hisashi:- basta kohta, no me…

Kohta:-la segunda cosa, es que estoy contigo por takagi, porque le prometí a Komuro que la cuidaría. Ella sufrió mucho con la muerte de takashi, el era su mejor amigo como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Tú y rei le provocaron ese accidente que tuvo.

Hisashi no hablo. Se mantuvo callado, porque fue mencionado takashi komuro. Este último era su mejor amigo. Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando fue descubierto con rei. Incluso tuvo que mentir para no ir al funeral de su mejor amigo. Takashi no tenía una buena vida. Sus padres trabajaban todo el día, sus familiares estaban peleados con sus padres y sufría de bullying por parte de varios compañeros. Esto comenzó cuando rei, su "novia", empezó a hablar mal de él diciendo que era un vago, un holgazán. El rumor se esparció, entonces varios chicos lo acosaban y las chicas le decían cosas horribles. Lo peor fue el accidente que acabo con su vida.

Ahora hisashi sentía una culpa que destrozaba su corazón. Ese mismo día en la escuela hablo con rei diciéndole que se tenían que dar un tiempo. Quería esperar hasta que todo eso pase. Ella solo le dijo que komuro solo era un idiota, que no le importaba si estaba muerto. Que gran mentira, él sabía que ella lo seguía amando. Justo al mismo tiempo ocurrió el desastre. Junto con saya takagi, saeko busujima, kohta hirano, misuzu ichijo, niki toshimi, un policía en entrenamiento asami nakaoka y la enfermera shizuka marikawa fueron hasta la casa de una amiga de esta última. Ahí encontraron comida y armas.

Después de hablar con kohta, hisashi se paró, con la cabeza abajo, empezó a bajar la escalera y se encontró con rei con una sonrisa burlona.

Rei:-así que tocaste a la enfermera.-(Nota De Autor: esta es una clara referencia al capítulo 6, me parece, donde takashi agarra a shizuka en toalla, en un momento ella se iba a caer, pero el la agarro del trasero.) dijo con una voz enojada junto con una sonrisa de maldad. El miro para otro lado

Hisashi:-lo siento, yo…- siendo interrumpido por rei con una cara de alegría

Rei:-¡hay tres hisashis!- después de eso, empezó a tambalearse. Cuando hisashi quiso agarrarla ella se cayó sola y sentada al piso

Hisashi:- ven sentémonos aquí- le dijo a rei que le hizo caso, él se sentó a su lado. Rei apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

Rei:-que suerte que vine contigo y no con el estúpido de takashi- dijo con los ojos cerrados

Hisashi:-ya basta rei. Por favor. Ya me pelee con hirano, no quiero escuchar más pestes del difunto takashi.- dijo un poco enojado conteniendo la ira. Ella solo levanto su cabeza y lo miro.

Rei:- no entiendo cómo pueden seguir defendiendo a komuro. Tú los salvaste, no fue…

Kohta:-Hisashi, ven rápido.- dijo hirano. Hisashi, un poco confundido va a ver que necesita, mientras rei lo mira con un poco de enojo. Nadie adentro de esa casa se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Takashi y Yuuki se encontraban comiendo pizza mientras se reían de la mini-aventura que tuvo la última mencionada rescatando a morita e imamura. Estos últimos estaban sonrojados de vergüenza. Realmente, ellos habían gritado como niñas y se habían hecho encima, Al ser rescatados.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TAKASHI

Pobres Imamura y Morita, ellos la pasaron mal. Me acuerdo de pandora y su fiebre. Me levanto de la mesa para ir a verla a la habitación. Después de que entro, me acerco a ella. Justo en ese momento, me mira y me dice…

Pandora:-onichan, no te preocupes. Ya se me va ir.- ella cae inconsciente culpa de la fiebre.

Vuelvo al living para buscar, ponerme mi chaqueta e irme al hospital o la farmacia más cercana para buscar los suministros médicos para pandora.

Yuuki:- ¿A dónde vas?

Takashi:-a un lugar donde estén los medicamentos para la princesita.- en ese momento imamura y morita se levantan.

Imamura:-Iremos contigo

Morita:-no te dejaremos solo.- los dos dijeron con una determinación increíble, sin embargo…

Takashi:-Lo siento, pero necesito que se queden para cuidar a pandora.- los miro con una cara triste.

Yuuki:- iré contigo, mi padre trabajaba en el hospital y muchas veces me llevo. Conozco el hospital como la palma de mi mano. En la manzana de enfrente (Nota Del Autor: en muchos países se le dicen cuadras o manzanas), hay una farmacia. Así que vamos, yo te ayudare.- me lo dijo con una sonrisa, incluso me guiño el ojo.

Takashi:- está bien. Pero no me responsabilizo por tu muerte.

Morita:- vengan rápido y no hagan nada de lo que hacen los adultos, tortolitos.- después de eso me sonrojo, al igual que Yuuki.

Imamura:- si lo hacen, grábense. Después denme la cinta.- dijo riéndose

Ignoro el comentario de imamura, aunque Yuuki no lo ignoro por que le golpeo con un libro en su cabeza.

Agarro mi ballesta, 3 pistolas y dos espadas que robe de una tienda de antigüedades. Una con filo sin guardia por si nos encontramos con Zetas (Nota De Autor: así llamo yo a los zombies), la otra sin filo, por si nos encontramos con humanos hostiles. Me dispongo a salir con Yuuki para buscar las medicinas.

Pandora resiste un poco más, ya te traere la medicina.

MUSICA TIPO ENDING: Hironobu Kageyama - Kinō no Yume, Kyō no Hikari ・Sairento Naito Mōningu Mūn

CONTINUARA…

Uf… que largo. Espero que les hay gustado la aparición del grupo de hisashi. Dentro unos capítulos aparecerán de nuevo. Para los que no lo sepan asami nakaoka aparece en el tomo 5 del manga, misuzu ichijo y niki toshimi aparecen en el tomo 1 y en el especial número 3 del tomo 7. Dejen sus reviews, me alientan a seguir con esto. Me despido.


	4. Omake 1 Before Dead

Hola gente, aquí traigo un episodio especial o mejor conocido como Omake de mi fanfic. Esto se situara un poco antes de la Pandemia Zombie. En total tengo ideados 4 Omakes que explicaran y revelaran algunas cosas. Por supuesto, estoy ideando otros fics de code geass y HOTD (más específicamente uno como el anime SAO, pero con más acción y otro crossover con kamen rider, ¿les gusta la idea?). Sin más preámbulos les dejo con el omake.

Highschool Of The Dead es propiedad de Daisuke y Shouji Sato. Lo unico que me pertenece son los OCs y la historia.

Omake 1 (Capitulo 2.5)

Before Dead

En un hospital en Japon, más específicamente, Tokonosu, se hallaba una pareja llorando. Ellos lloraban por su hijo que se encontraba en estado vegetativo después de un accidente. Un camión que no lo vio, pues el chico salió corriendo hacia la calle, lo choco. Sin embrago, el camionero parecía una buena persona, ya que el acompaño al chico moribundo al hospital y no solo eso, se entregó a la policía, después de que estos hallan avisado a los familiares del chico. La pareja, con su hija menor fueron rápido hasta el hospital, dejando sus trabajos y la menor, la escuela. Ahora mismo esa pareja estaba llorando por que el doctor a cargo le dijo que tal vez no había esperanza de vida para el chico.

El hombre era mayor, cabello castaño y ojos rojo claros, estaba vestido con un traje de empresario. Su nombre era: Kaisuke Komuro. La mujer tenía cabello negro y ojos marrones claros. Estaba vestida como una maestra de primaria. Su nombre era: Nagisa Hayasegawa, pero era mejor conocida como Nagisa Komuro. Ellos estaba abrazados y llorando. Hasta que llego un policía. Este último tenía cabello, bigote y ojos castaños claros, casi como si fuera rubio. Estaba vestido como uno de esos detectives de las películas americanas. Ellos se separaron. El policía dijo…

Policia: -Señores Komuro, he venido a hablar con ustedes. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas.- dijo el policía con un tono frio, pero demostrando determinación. Después de todo, era un policía comprometido con su trabajo.

Nagisa Komuro: -¿Qué necesita, oficial?- dijo la señora nagisa, se podía escuchar en su voz que todavía seguía triste.

Policia:- bueno, sé que están pasando por un mal momento, pero necesito aclarecer una cosa que me dijo el camionero. Verán él dijo que su hijo, takashi, salió de la nada. Como si estuviera siendo perseguido por alguien, dígame ¿su hijo tenía problemas con algunas personas, andaba metido en problemas, yakuzas, cosas así?- el que contesto fue el señor komuro

Kaisuke Komuro:- takashi era un chico bueno. Tal vez no era el mejor estudiante o el mejor deportista, pero un excelente hijo y un excelente hermano para orihime, nuestra hija menor.- dijo el hombre aferrándose a su esposa. A pesar de mostrarse como un hombre respetable y un poco intimidante, al estar a la par de Souchiro Takagi, tenía un gran afecto a sus hijos. Sus compañeros de trabajo y sus amigos íntimos sabían cómo era él. Cuando nacieron sus hijos, el llevaba fotos de ellos al trabajo y presumía de los bebes (Notas Del Autor: así como Maes Hughes del anime/shonen Full Metal Alchemist).

Policia:- ustedes dijeron que tenían otra hija, díganme ¿ella está aquí? Quiero hablar con ella.-Al escuchar esto, la señora komuro asintió y fue a llamar a su hija. Ella se acercó a sus padres. Estaba vestida con un uniforme de la academia fujimi, blanco y verde. Ella había heredado los ojos de su padre y el cabello de madre que lo llevaba suelto, largo hasta la cintura. Tenía pechos grandes. Todos en la academia querían estar con ella, pero siempre los ignoraba. Incluso corrían rumores sobre que ella le gustaba su propio hermano o incluso que le gustaban las mujeres. Su belleza y habilidades eran comparables a la de Saeko Busujima, la capitana de Kendo. Su nombre era Orihime. Se veía triste por el accidente de su hermano. Siempre fue apegada a él, desde que tiene memoria. Incluso varias veces dormía con él en su cama. De igual manera, dormían en la misma habitación.

Orihime:- ¿necesita algo, oficial?-

Policia:- ¿me podría decir si tu hermano…- fue interrumpido por la muchacha que dijo…

Orihime:- ya se lo dijo mi padre, mi hermano no se metía en problemas.- esto lo dijo con un tono frio y su mirada era de furia. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a lanzar al oficial, pero se estaba controlando. Después de todo, fue entrenada por Souchiro Takagi, por lo que era amiga de su hija, Saya al igual que su hermano. El oficial entendió esto.

Policia:- está bien. Solo déjenme decirle que el camionero se entregó solo cuando trajo a su hijo. Buenas tarde.- dicho esto, el oficial se retiró. Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que llegaron dos chicos de la misma edad de takashi. Eran sus 2 mejores amigos, Morita e Imamura. Los komuro se dieron cuenta de esto y fueron identificados.

Nagisa:-Morita, imamura, ¿Cómo…- dijo confundía ya que ella no tuvo tiempo de decirles

Morita:- jeje, a nosotros nos avisaron. Tardamos en venir porque fuimos a buscar algo.- dijo triste morita.

Orihime:- mama, yo les avise.- la mujer se tranquilizó. Su esposo se dio cuenta de que imamura llevaba una bolsa en su mano.

Kaisuke:- ¿Qué llevas ahí, imamura?- pregunto curioso el jefe de la familia.

Imamura:- una revista para hombre- dijo triste, a lo que la señora komuro le contesto un poco enfadada.

Nagisa:- a mi hijo no le gustan ese tipo de revistas.-

Imamura:- ya se. La traje porque siempre que le mostraba estas revistas, takashi siempre las agarraba, me golpeaba con ella y me decía sonrojado " _no soy un pervertido como tú, imamura_ ".-

Al recordar esto, imamura empezó a llorar. Morita le puso su mano en el hombro para consolarlo. Al principio, los señores komuro no querían saber nada de él, después de todo, ellos pensaban que era un vándalo, un yakuza o mejor dicho, un yankee.

Una oportunidad le fue pedida por takashi, después de conocerlo cambiaron su forma de pensar sobre el.

Después unos segundos de un silencio triste, orihime hablo…

Orihime:- ire a avisarle a saya. Todavía no sabe nada.- dicho esto se alejó del grupo para avisarle a su mejor amiga. Morita fue el primero en hablar.

Morita:- ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- pregunto triste.

Kaisuke:- fue chocado por un camión, el conductor dijo que salió de la nada. Pero fue amable en traerlo hasta aquí y se entregó a la policía.- Imamura después de dejar salir sus lágrimas, pregunto…

Imamura:- ¿Cómo está el?- después de decirlo, la señora komuro volvió a llorar, esta vez se aferró a su esposo. Este último fue el que hablo.

Kaisuke:-el doctor dijo que hay pocas esperanzas de que sobreviva y si sobrevive tendrá un tumor que es imposible de sacar.- después de estas palabras, morita dejo caer algunas lágrimas en silencio.

Nagisa:- chicos, ¿ustedes se podrían quedar? Quiero irme a descansar y hablar a mi trabajo. Pediré una licencia, así puedo estar aquí.

Kaisuke:- yo también- dijo el señor komuro. Después de esto, su hija se acercó y dijo…

Orihime:- saya vendrá a verlo. Vendrá con un compañero.

Kaisuke:- está bien. Nosotros nos iremos a descansar y después vendremos de nuevo.- dicho esto, kaisuke miro a los amigos de takashi y con una sonrisa triste les dijo…- estoy orgulloso de que takashi tenga amigos como ustedes. Tomen mi número y denme el suyo, cualquier cosa que pase me avisan.-

Después de esto, los 3 se fueron. Quedaron morita e imamura solos, meditando sobre lo ocurrido. Después de unos 30 minutos, apareció una chica peli rosada con un chico obeso con lente. La chica era la hija del político de izquierda soichiro takagi, saya takagi. El chico de lentes era kotha hirano.

Saya solo miro a los chicos y les pregunto un poco triste…

Saya:- ¿Dónde está?- morita se levantó y le abrió la puerta. Takagi entro, mientras los chicos se quedaron afuera. Pasaron unos minutos en un silencio hasta que saya salió y kohta hablo.

Kohta:- yo sé lo que paso.- dijo con una cara seria y triste al mismo tiempo. Lo que shockeo a los otros dos muchachos, mientras saya tenía una cara seria y de enfado. Imamura y morita le dieron una mirada a hirano para que hablara.

Kohta:- yo estaba en el centro, comprando un juego de video para entretenerme. Cuando de repente, vi a Miyamoto y a Igoh. Me quede mirándolos, ya que sabía lo de Komuro con Miyamoto. Hasta que, lo vi a él. Estaba asustado y confundido. Después de esto se echó a correr y ya saben lo que paso.- Imamura tenía una cara de furia increíble. Si alguno de los dos anteriores aparecía, el infierno se desataría. Morita estaba igual que él, en un momento apareció saya, a lo que él le hablo a ella.

Morita:- takagi… ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?-

Saya:- en el camino aquí, este gordo me lo dijo. Estoy pensando en una manera de hacerla sufrir. A ella y a igoh.- esto último lo dijo con un poco de maldad en su voz. Imamura, se levantó. Lo que atrajo la atención de los otros 3. En ese momento, el hablo.

Imamura:- le iré a partir la cara a ese maldito de hisashi.- dijo con una furia, como si fuera un volcán a punto de erupcionar.

Saya:- ¿y que ganaras con eso? ¿Qué te lleve preso el padre de rei?- dijo saya

Imamura iba a replicar, pero se controló. Saya tenía razón. Debía dejarla que haga lo que necesite.

CUATRO HORAS DESPUES

Morita recibió una llamada del señor komuro diciéndole que ya iban a llegar, así mientras morita, imamura, kohta y saya se podían ir. Después de despedirse e intercambiar números, los 4 se separan. Cuando se van, una enfermera va a la habitación de takashi con una jeringa con un líquido raro. En ese momento, takashi despierta. La enfermera le dice

?:-shh, te pondré esto y en unos momentos tu estarás en otro lado.- entonces la enfermera procedió a inyectarle el líquido. Acto seguido, aparece una muchacha en la puerta. Era rei miyamoto que le dice a takashi…

Rei:-Takashi, perdóname. Yo... yo quería decírtelo... pe...pero no pude decírtelo.- Ella estaba llorando.

Takashi:-Hisashi... Rei... Los... odio.

Y en ese momento…

2 DIAS DESPUES

MUSICA DE FONDO: Komm Susser Todd, The End Of Evangelion

Se estaba celebrando el funeral de Takashi Komuro. Hay mismo estaban sus mejores amigos, Morita, Imamura, Kohta, Saya junto con sus padres, y estaban la familia Komuro sus padres y su hermana pequeña. Ya habían enterrado el cajón, kaisuke komuro se acercó a souichiro takagi.

Kaisuke:-muchas gracias, señor takagi.- dijo el señor komuro haciendo una reverencia. Souchiro solo levanto la mano y le dijo…

Souchiro:- ¿cómo no lo iba hacer? Takashi fue el mejor amigo de mi hija. Solamente le doy un consejo: no se rinda, aunque haya perdido a su hijo, no baje los brazos. Usted debe continuar por su hija y su esposa. Ese es el deseo de takashi.- Kaisuke y su esposa, no aguantaron las lágrimas y las soltaron. Los demás solo contenían las lágrimas. En ese instante, la señora takagi hablo…

Yuriko Takagi:- lo que necesiten, no duden en decirnos.- dijo yuriko con una sonrisa consoladora.

Nagisa:-muchas gracias, le quiero pedir un favor. Verán mis padres y hermanos están en Norteamérica. Ellos no tienen dinero para venir, así que iremos allí para hablar y avisarles. Quiero dejarlos a cargo de Orihime.- la señora takagi asintió. Después de todo, son amigas desde años atrás.

Después de que todos se fueron, solo quedaron los padres de takashi y orihime.

Nagisa:- Orihime, vámonos a casa.- orihime se acercó a ellos. Abrazo a su madre, para volver a llorar. Su madre y su padre volvieron a llorar, pero tenían que ser fuertes. Se subieron a su auto y se fueron a su hogar.

En un departamento, un poco desordenado, estaban los jóvenes morita e imamura. Estaban callados, mañana volverían a la escuela, y entonces enfrentarían a hisashi y rei. Los dos estaban furiosos, ya que komuro les había dicho que hisashi era como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Ellos no sabían que hacer, saya les había dicho que ella se encargaría de todo.

Imamura:- entonces, ¿debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados?- dijo imamura con un poco de enojo, prendiendo un cigarrillo. Sinceramente, él no había fumado desde hace rato.

Morita:- ¿sabes? No eres el único que quiere partirle la cara a hisashi. Pero no podemos hacer nada.- imamura solo se limitó a pasarle una lata a su compañero. Morita mira la lata y se sorprendio.

Morita:- ¿cerveza? Que quieres…- morita fue interrumpido por imamura que abrió su lata y dijo…

Imamura: morita abre esa maldita lata ahora!- el mencionado la abrió e imamura dijo…- quiero hacer un brindis por takashi komuro! Un chico que fue engañado por su novia y su mejor amigo, un chico que amaba a su familia, un chico que era un excelente amigo, un chico que ahora no está con nosotros, pero está en nuestros corazones. SALUD!- al decir esto los dos estaban llorando, pero se les fue cuando hicieron el primer trago largo y grande de cerveza. Ellos no sabían lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

MIENTRAS TANTO

EN UNA BASE CIENTIFICA EN JAPON

Había científicos moviéndose de un lado para el otro. Todos preocupados por algo, hasta que llegaron 3 científicos que parecían los más altos en la cadena de jerarquía. Uno era un joven de 35 años vestido como un científico con cabello y ojos castaños. Tenía unos lentes. Era delgado. Por sus facciones se podía ver que era un latino. Solo quería que lo llamen Dr. D. (Nota del Autor: desde esta parte me voy a meter, pero solo voy a estar en este y en el siguiente omake, pero con una descripción un poco falsa).

La otra era una joven de unos 28 años. Estaba vestida como una enfermera, pero si se veía bien, era igual a la enfermera que le inyecto ese líquido a takashi komuro. Su cabello era castaño y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran verdes. Su nombre era Dr. Iris

El ultimo era un hombre de edad avanzada estaba vestido con una camisa azul, chaleco negro. Tenía su bata de científico. Sus cabellos era negro y ojos castaños oscuros. Era muy delgado. Su nombre era Dr. Neil.

Dr. Neil:- fuera todos, ahora.- al decir esto los otros científicos se fueron. Así los 3 se quedaron solos.

Dr. D:-Señorita iris, ¿es cierto que ha encontrado a un espécimen perfecto para las pruebas de mi cepa?

Dr. Iris:-claro, era un joven que estaba en coma.

Dr. Neil:- entonces, ¿seguiremos con esto? Si Ichiro Shido o su hijo se enteran, nosotros…- pero antes de terminar, fue interrumpido.

Dr. D:- claro que lo sé, pero si no hacemos algo entonces la cepa que nos obligó a crear será una plaga mundial. Por suerte, pude modificar esa cepa, para que desarrolle anticuerpos.- dijo el Dr. D, mientras se tocaba los ojos.

Dr. Iris:- ¿su cepa tiene algún efecto secundario?

Dr. D:- pérdida de memoria, inestabilidad mental, perdida de la razón y dependiendo de que la persona tengo o no stress, inestabilidad emocional. Pero hay algo más importante. Cuando lo probé con ratas, estas desarrollaron mutaciones raras.

Dr. Iris:- ¿mutaciones raras? Quiere decir que…-

Dr. Neil:- mutantes. Algo parecido a los mutantes de la ficción.

Dr. D:- claro.- en ese momento, Neil e iris dijeron un poco alterados

Dr. Neil:- ¡¿PERO COMO FUE POSIBLE?!

Dr. D:- no tengo idea, solamente la combine con una cepa que estaba experimentando en Norteamérica, sinceramente robe un poco.

Dr. Iris:- ¿la… robo?- pregunto con miedo iris.

Dr. D:- ellos estaban armando algo parecido a armas químicas, pero por suerte en un ataque terroristas, todo se desvaneció. Dr. Iris, ¿usted le ha sacado el tumor que tenía?

Dr. Iris:- sí, fue algo complicado. Pero lo hicimos bien.

Dr. D:- excelente, Dr. Neil ¿le ha administrado mi cepa a los 9?

Dr. Neil:-claro, pero el nuevo…-

Dr. D:- ¿Qué le paso?

Dr. Neil:- empezó a presentar mutaciones en su brazo izquierdo y…- dicho esto fue iterrumpido por la risa deel Dr. D, acto seguido sonrió de una manera diabólica.

Dr. D:- muy bien. Ahora Shido no tendrá oportunidad de escapar de nosotros.

Dr. Iris:- ¿usted sabe la verdad detrás de todo esto?

Dr. D:- me gane su confianza, al igual que su hijo. Aunque un estúpido policía de apellido Miyamoto que los investigaba se metió en el camino, su hija ha pagado el precio. El Plan, según me contaron, era de desatar una epidemia en Norteamérica y echarle la culpa a NorCorea y Rusia. Cuando se empiece y termine la 3 guerra mundial, ellos se alzaran como reyes en Japón.

Dr. Neil:- entonces… ellos sacrificarían miles, no millones de vidas por su deseo avaricioso.

Dr. D:- lamentablemente sí. Pero descuide, mi cepa crea anticuerpos que podemos usar para crear alguna cura, si por el caso llega un apocalipsis como en las películas.

Dicho esto, el Dr. D miro a las nueve capsulas. En la última capsula se vio a un joven castaños.

Dr. D:- ¿Cómo se llama este, Dr. Iris? Tuvo que hacerlo pasar por muerto para sacarlo, ¿no?

Dr. Iris:- claro que sí, su nombre es Komuro, Takashi Komuro.

MUSICA TIPO ENDING: Zankoku Na Tenshi No These, Neon Genesis Evangelion Opening

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les haya gustado, como dije me meto en el fic, solamente por este omake y el próximo.


	5. Capitulo 3 Dead Edges

Hola de nuevo, chicos y chicas que leen este fanfic. Perdonen el retraso, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta serie. Un invitado me ha preguntado sobre que iba hacer con hisashi. Sinceramente, no lo voy a matar. Quiero que la culpa lo carcoma (no sé si se escribe así) a él y a rei. Lo que dije en el primer capítulo sobre el harem de hisashi, lo dije en broma. El no tendrá ningún harem.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de esta historia. Todo tipo de sugerencia es bienvenida, desde personajes hasta trama.

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Daisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

Capítulo 3 Dead Edges (Al Borde De La Muerte)

Habían pasado unos 2 días desde que el mundo como lo conocemos, desapareció. Gente que llevaba una vida normal, niños que jugaban en los parques, adolescentes que pensaban en las cosas de su vida; todos ellos ahora eran zombies o infectados, como les guste llamarlos y los que quedaban vivos, no tardarían en ser comidos o convertidos. Muchos de ellos andaban en la calle buscando a su próxima presa, ahora en la noche.

Se podía ver como dos sombras pasaban entre ellos y los asesinaban a sangre fría. Era dos jóvenes de secundaria. Un muchacho de 17 años llamado Takashi Komuro, aquel amnésico que no buscaba recuperar su memoria, solo buscaba un lugar para conseguir medicamento para una pequeña niña de pelo negro y ojos violetas, enferma, llamada Pandora, que ahora la consideraba su hermana pequeña. Quien acompañaba al joven preocupado e intrépido era una joven llamada Yuuki Hatsune, quien sabía quién era takashi, pero se lo ocultaba para que no sufra. Lo único que no le oculto, ni tampoco sus mejores amigos Morita e Imamura, fue el hecho de que él tenía una hermana pequeña de 15 años, biológica de nombre Orihime. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los 3 sabía dónde estaba ella.

FLASHBACK

 _Después de que takashi y yuuki se armaran para ir a buscar lo que necesitaban, morita los detuvo._

 _Morita:- takashi, debes saber algo antes de irte.- dijo morita preocupado. Imamura entendió lo que quería decir su amigo rubio._

 _Takashi:- oyes, si es algo relacionado con mis memorias, no lo quiero saber. Sinceramente, no….- dijo takashi con un poco de cansancio, siendo interrumpido por morita._

 _Morita:- esto lo tienes que saber. Veras tienes una hermana menor, biológica, llamada Orihime. Ella nos avisó sobre tu accidente y…- pero fue interrumpido por imamura._

 _Imamura:- creemos que está viva.- dijo sin más rodeos, haciendo que takashi se agarre la cabeza, con un poco de dolor. En ese momento, el recordó su rostro. Yuuki que vio esto preocupada, miro a los dos chicos enfadada cuando takashi vio esto y hablo._

 _Takashi:- tranquila, no me dolió tanto como antes. En fin.- dijo suspirando takashi y miro a sus dos mejores amigos con un rostro serio- ¿cómo lo sabes ustedes?_

 _Imamura:- cuando empezó toda esta porquería, ella nos llamó. Dijo que le preocupaba algo sobre tu muerte y que iba a ir al hospital a hablar con alguno de los médicos que te habían atendido. Después cuando yuuki nos rescató, ella apareció y nos dijo que tú estabas vivo, pero…_

 _Morita:- no le creímos y ella se fue- dijo morita un poco triste y decepcionado. Imamura solo miro para abajo, avergonzado de lo que paso. Takashi solo miro a sus amigos y dijo…_

 _Takashi:- está bien.- dijo el castaño amnésico. Se dirigió a la puerta para irse, pero estaba preocupado por su hermana adoptiva y su hermana biológica. No quería que les pase nada, a pesar de estar amnésico, su corazón recuerda a todas las personas que dejaron su huella en él._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

PUNTO DE VISTA DE YUUKI

Takashi se veía muy preocupado desde aquella charla. Ahora que lo pienso nunca lo vi así. Me detengo así puedo hablar con él.

Takashi:- ¿Por qué te detienes? Pandora nos necesita- dijo el con un tono muy agresivo.

Yuuki:- tranquilo, ya estamos cerca. Pero antes de eso escúchame, entiendo que tu hermana orihime está en un paradero desconocido, pero…- antes de decir algo más, me interrumpe.

Takashi:- ya lo sé, también sé que vas a decir que en misiones como estas, es mejor dejar los sentimientos de lado. Pero… pero…- takashi empieza a dejar salir las lágrimas. Esto me hace sentir como una estúpida. Soy una increíble estúpida, solamente porque mi padre me entreno y crio así.

Mi padre. Todo es culpa de ese maldito. Me acerco a takashi y le agarro el brazo, gentilmente.

Yuuki:- takashi, lo siento. No quería hacerte llorar.- le digo triste y con culpa.

Takashi:- no, tienes razón. Yo me deje llevar por mis emociones y no pensé con la cabeza. Tal vez esté viva, tal vez no. Pero si me dejo que mi corazón nuble mi vista, entonces perderé a mis amigos, a pandora y a ti.- al decir esto me sonrojo, nunca nadie antes me había dicho así. Takashi, me mira con una sonrisa con un poco de tristeza, pero había más determinación en sus ojos. Sus ojos eran hermosos. Me pierdo en ellos como si estuviera hipnotizada. No entiendo como rei lo dejo ir, aunque parezca un holgazán el piensa en los demás. Él es hermoso. El…

Takashi:- ¿Yuuki?- vuelvo a la realidad, y veo a takashi sonrojado y nervioso.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TAKASHI

Mientras hablaba ella empezó a acercarse a mí, como si fuera que me daría un beso. Entonces, ella reacciona y sonrojada me da una bofetada, yo nervioso e intentando disimularlo, le digo…

Takashi:-¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!

Yuuki:- yo… yo…- me empieza a decir nerviosa, suspiro y le digo…-será mejor que nos apuremos. No va a ser cosa de que alguien más vaya y nos robe las cosas que necesitamos.- los dos seguimos sonrojados, pero me acuerdo de orihime y pandora. Entonces mi sonrojo desaparece; como si me estuviera leyendo la mente, a yuuki también se le desaparece.

Ella asiente y nos dirigimos hacia allí.

MUSICA DE FONDO: In The End, de Linkin Park

Dimos la vuelta a la manzana y encontramos la farmacia. En frente había un hospital.

Takashi:- primero iremos a la farmacia. Después iremos al hospital y buscaremos vendas, y algunas cosas que nos sirvan para primeros auxilios.

Yuuki:- está bien. Cúbreme la espalda, mientras yo busco lo que necesitamos.

Takashi:- ¿sabes de medicina?

Yuuki:- claro, mi madre era enfermera…- al decir esto, ella agacha la cabeza triste. Como si mencionar a su madre le traiga recuerdos dolorosos.

Takashi:- Yuuki, ¿te encuentras…- no termino de formular la pregunta, cuando ella me interrumpe.

Yuuki:- Pues claro que estoy bien- ella me lo dice con una gran sonrisa. Pero yo sé que detrás de esa mascara de sonrisa ella esta lastimada.

Nos adentramos a la tienda de medicamentos, cuando vemos que esta todo desordenado.

Yuuki:- ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?- pregunta yuuki confundida. Mientras empiezo a buscar, me desespero porque no encontraba nada. Ella me tranquiliza.

Yuuki:- vamos atrás del mostrador, tal vez haya algo.- cuando llegamos, encontramos a un Zeta muerto (Nota Del Autor: Zeta es el nombre que le doy a los zombies en este fanfic. Sinceramente, no me gusta que le digan "Ellos" ¬¬) en el piso con una mochila en la mano.

Yuuki:- parece que nuestro "amigo muerto" intento agarrar a alguien y termino con los sesos fuera de su cabeza.- dijo yuuki en forma de broma. Ella agarro la mochila, saco su contenido para llevar las cosas ahí. Vuelvo a revisar el lugar y no encuentro nada que me sirva.

Takashi:- MALDICION!- grito mientras tiro unas cajas a otro lado. Me empiezo a sentir raro, mi vista se vuelve completamente roja. Mi brazo izquierdo me arde, tengo un dolor como si fuera que alguien me lo quiere arrancar. Siento ganas de asesinar, despedazar y destruir a quien se ponga en frente. Pero la mano de yuuki en mi hombro me trae a la realidad.

Yuuki:- tranquilízate, takashi. Vamos al hospital, de seguro encontraremos todo ahí.- después de esas palabras vuelvo a ver normal y ese sentimiento de asesinar desaparece.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Llegamos al segundo piso, y yuuki me dice…

Yuuki:- quédate en la puerta, yo entrare.- yo asiento. Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no le hago caso, Ella sabe cuidarse sola. De repente, escucho un ruido fuerte y veo como 2 tipos la están agarrando. Después otro 2 me agarran de atrás y se me caen mis armas. Parecen mafiosos, yakuzas mas exactamente.

Yakuza 1:- vaya vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí.

Yakuza 2:- a un idiota y a una perra.- veo como yuuki se intenta soltar, pero los tipos eran fuertes.

Takashi:- ¡SUELTENLA!- ordeno, pero ello me dan un golpe en el estómago.

Yuuki:- ¡NO LE HAGAN DAÑO!

Yakuza 3:- no le haremos nada, pero queremos algo a cambio.- dijo uno de los maleantes, mientras le arrancaba la parte de arriba de la ropa.

Yakuza 4:- disfruta del espectáculo amigo.- me dijo otro mientras la manoseaba y me agarraba la cabeza para que mire.

Ella se ve asustada, tengo que ayudarla. Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que le hagan algo. Empiezo a sentir la misma sensación que en la farmacia. Veo rojo pero más intenso, como rojo carmesí, como el rojo de la sangre. Mi brazo izquierdo me arde, siento como si lo intentaran arrancar. Entonces veo algunos recuerdos.

FIN MUSICA DE FONDO

FLASHBACK

Me encuentro en una habitación extraña en una camilla y un hombre me hablaba. No parecía japonés, además tenía unos lentes y una bata de científico.

(Nota del autor: esta parte está basada en el tráiler de la película de DEADPOOL)

?:- ¿y si te dijera que haremos que mejores? Te daremos habilidades con los que la mayoría sueña. Te haremos un héroe.

Takashi:- Solo prométanme que me cumplirán, para que yo pueda cumplirle a los demás.

Después de ese recuerdo paso a otro en donde me están golpeando con cosas. Y veo a 3 científicos, no puedo verlos bien porque veo en rojo de nuevo. Luego veo todo en negro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

MUSICA DE FONDO: Mkaliez, OST de Aldnoah Zero (solo la parte del canto)

Cuando abro los ojos veo… una escena horrible.

3 de los yakuzas esta muertos y despedazados en toda la habitación, mientras tengo al cuarto desde la garganta. Cuando miro bien, tenía mi espada clavada en su corazón.

Yakuza 4:- mal… di…to… demo…nio- dijo antes de morir. Lo suelto y miro mis manos. Están cubiertas por sangre. Veo a yuuki taparse sus pechos, mientras lloraba. Ella me estaba mirando con un rostro de miedo. Yo no sé cómo debería reaccionar, ni tampoco sé que decirle.

Monstruo

Demonio

Bestia

Asesino

Esas palabras rondan por mi cabeza, ¿acaso estoy pensando en lo que me va a decir yuuki? ¿Acaso me estoy castigando a mí mismo? ¿Acaso…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por ella. Me está abrazando muy fuerte y empieza a llorar. Me está agradeciendo por lo que hice, pero ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de esta batalla? ¿Acaso me debe agradecer por haber matado a 4 persona?

No. No debo dudar.

Matare a cualquiera que intente hacerle lastimar a la gente que tengo a mí alrededor.

Le devuelvo el abrazo a yuuki, ella detiene sus lágrimas. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos más. Cuando se separa de mí, busco mi chaqueta, la agarro y se la pongo atrás en su espalda. Ella me mira sonrojada, y me muestra una pequeña caja.

Yuuki:- este… es… el medicamento pa…para pandora.- dijo con un poco de miedo. La veo de nuevo y le soy una sonrisa.

Takashi:- ¿no te hicieron nada?- le pregunto con un tono preocupado

Yuuki:- no. Me manosearon nada más, pero tú me salvaste.

Takashi:- no recuerdo como.

Yuuki:- lo mejor que puedes hacer.- me dijo. Preferí mirarla y no preguntarle. No quiero recibir otro dolor de cabeza.

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA DE TAKASHI

FIN DE MUSICA DE FONDO

Los dos jóvenes salen del hospital, sin percatarse que alguien los está observando. Eran 3 personas. No se podía apreciar bien quienes eran por la oscuridad, pero una de las personas hablo.

?:- hay tenemos a uno de nuestro hermanos. Nuestro hermano Berserker.- dijo una voz femenina. Parecía la voz de una mujer grande.

?:- natasha, ellos habían dicho algo sobre regresar a su hogar. Pude escucharlo.- dijo otra voz femenina. Parecía la voz de una joven mujer.

?:- ¿vamos tu no estas emocionada shina? ya no puedo esperar para que se nos una otro de nuestro hermanos. Debe ser muy fuerte.- dijo una tercera voz. Esta vez masculina y parecía de un hombre joven.

Natasha:- tranquilo sting. Tendremos que vigilarlo. Si algo le pasa a alguno de los que están a su alrededor, entonces podría desatarse como un verdadero monstruo y vamos a tener que pelear contra el.- dijo la mujer de nombre Natasha.

Shina:- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Natasha?

Natasha:- cuando escapamos del laboratorio, robe los archivos de los 12 que estábamos encerrados. Vi lo que sería, las habilidades y debilidades de cada uno.

Sting:- pero entonces si la conocemos, ¿Por qué no eliminar a los que están del lado de shido nosotros 3?- pregunto curioso el chico llamado Sting.

Natasha:- por que el problema es el número 12, vamos a necesitar la fuerza de varios mutantes como nosotros para ganarle.

Shina y Sting se mantuvieron callados. Ellos junto con Natasha estarían al tanto de lo que pasaría con el grupo de Takashi. Pero no sabían lo que pasaría cuando el destino de takashi y el suyo se cruce.

DOS HORAS DESPUES

DEPARTAMENTO DE YUUKI HATSUNE

Morita e Imamura estaban preocupados, pensando en lo que les estará pasando a sus otros dos amigos y si estaba viva Orihime, la hermana biológica de takashi. Pero un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos. Era el golpe de la puerta. Entonces ellos se armaron con pistolas y cuchillos que le habían dado takashi, morita fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontraron con sus dos amigos. Ellos se aliviaron por verlos bien, pero se preocuparon al ver a takashi con las manos llenas de sangre.

Sin darse cuenta, yuuki se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba pandora, ignorando a sus amigos, y le dio la medicina.

Imamura:- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Se grabaron a ustedes como dije?- Dijo son una sonrisa burlona imamura, takashi solo miro para otro lado, triste. Yuuki, que ya había salido, escucho eso.

Takashi:- no digas eso, Imamura. Por favor.- morita se percató de que algo andaba mal.

Morita:- ¿paso algo?- takashi procedió a contarle el incidente con esos yakuzas. Al terminar, imamura hablo

Imamura:- lo siento por esa broma yuuki.- dijo con un cigarro en la boca y un poco triste por lo que le paso a su amiga. Él no era decir pedir perdón, era un sujeto orgulloso. La mencionada solo se levantó y se fue a dormir. Todavía era de noche, estaba cansada por lo sucedido.

Takashi:- Morita, Imamura, lo mejor que podamos hacer será dormir un rato.- dijo el joven castaño. Él se fue a lavar las manos con sangre. Cuando salió se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba pandora. Al llegar, vio que pandora estaba mejor que antes, cosa que lo alegro. Él se acostó a su lado y se durmió rápidamente.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

En la habitación de la muchacha Hatsune, estaba la joven buscando ropa. Después de eso, entro a la ducha.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE YUUKI

Todavía tengo un poco de miedo por lo que paso. Nunca me había pasado antes, pero por lo menos tenía a Takashi a mi lado.

Takashi Komuro.

Mientras me ducho, recuerdo las cosas que pasaron entre el, Rei y Hisashi. Si tendría que darme lugar en lo sucedido sería el de Espectador. Rei era mi mejor amiga en el club de Soujutsu. Me acuerdo cuando vi por primera vez a takashi.

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA DE YUUKI

FLASHBACK

 _Había muchas personas con bastones largos que eran de la clase de soujutsu, entre todas ellas, había dos chicas que se destacaban entre todos, eran Rei Miyamoto y Yuuki Hatsune las mejores estudiantes del club. Las dos hablaban hasta que a lo lejos vieron a dos chicos. Takashi Komuro y Hisashi Igoh._

 _Yuuki:- esos dos nos están mirando, ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto curiosa la chica hatsune_

 _Rei:- son takashi y hisashi._

 _Yuuki:- son chicos muy lindos. Déjame a castaño para mí, ¿quieres?_

 _Rei:- ¿¡qué dices yuuki?! El castaño es mi novio- dijo miyamoto, haciendo pucheros_

 _Yuuki:- lo siento, rei. Espera un momento, ¿desde cuando tienes novio?- dijo curiosa la muchacha Hatsune, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojada._

 _Pasaron los días, y a rei se la vio más distante a takashi. Parecía que lo ignoraba, cosa que le extraño a Yuuki, pero siempre que le preguntaba, rei empezaba a hablar pestes de él._

 _Y entonces paso…_

 _Yuuki:- ¿no que takashi, era tu novio? ¿Por qué hablas mal de el?- esas dos preguntas hicieron que rei se enojara._

 _Rei:- hablare de quien yo quiera. ¿Entendiste yuuki?- dijo rei subiendo un poco el tono de la voz. (Nota Del Autor: rei es una bastarda ¬¬… cierto. Yo la estoy haciendo así)._

 _Yuuki:- solamente te pregunte, rei.- entonces miyamoto se dirigió a otro lado._

 _UNOS DIAS DESPUES_

 _Yuuki:- rei, atiende, por favor- dijo hablando por teléfono. Hasta que fue atendida- rei, al fin me atiendes, ¡¿te has enterado de lo que le paso a takashi?!-_

 _Rei:- si- dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono, con un tono muy frio- y no me importa lo que le paso.-_

 _Yuuki:- ¿qué? Pero si taka…- pero fue interrumpida por rei con un tono muy furioso_

 _Rei:- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA SI EL ESTA VIVO O ESTA MUERTO! ¡¿ME ENTENDISTE?!- entonces rei corto la llamada. Después pasaron los días hasta que ocurrió el incidente con los Zetas._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

PUNTO DE VISTA DE YUUKI.

Después de eso, me aleje de ella. No puedo entender que no le importara, takashi es buena persona según me contaron sus amigos. Se me viene a la memoria el casi beso con él. Me miro al espejo y de nuevo estoy sonrojada, hasta que…

Takashi:- Yuuki, ¿estás ahí?- hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Yuuki:- s… si, ¿Qué… necesitas?- pregunto nerviosa.

Takashi:- pandora se despertó y quería ducharse, ¿podría hacerlo?

Yuuki:- sí, dile que pase.

La puerta se abrió mientras yuuki se tapaba con una toalla, la pequeña pandora entro un poco nerviosa.

Pandora:- H…hola Yuu…ki- dijo un poco sonrojada.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Takashi leía un libro de cocina para preparar el desayuno. Realmente le resultaba fácil hacerlo. En los sillones del living estaban durmiendo sus mejores amigos, imamura y morita. Le causo gracia, ya que los dos soñaban con chicas. Lo dedujo por como hablaban y se movían.

Volviendo al baño, estaban las dos chicas del grupo en la bañera.

Pandora:- hace tiempo que no me daba un baño así.- dijo en un tono de satisfacción.

Yuuki:- yo también, dime pandora como te encontraste con takashi.- pregunto curiosa yuuki. Pandora empezó a contar toda su historia antes del apocalipsis y cuando se encontró con takashi, al cual solo llamaba onichan, pues no conocía su verdadero nombre. La chica Hatsune estaba sorprendida por la vida de la pequeña.

Pandora:- así fue como lo conocí.

Yuuki:- que vida la tuya.- dijo yuuki, cuando se acordó de la otra hermana de takashi, así que le pregunto a la pequeña.- ¿te gustaría tener otra hermana? Porque según me contaron él tiene una hermana biológica.- pandora no dijo nada, pero tenía la expresión de una hermana pequeña celosa.

Pandora:- solo salgamos. Tengo hambre.- dijo mirando para otro lado. Yuuki solo miro con una sonrisa un poco burlona, se dio cuenta de que la hermana adoptiva de takashi era un poco tsundere.

Después de cambiarse, las dos se dirigieron a la cocina. Se sorprendieron de la mesa con el desayuno que había preparado el joven komuro.

Pandora:- onichan, ¿no sabía que tenías habilidades en la cocina?- dijo sorprendida. Takashi dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

Takashi:- es que… leí el libro de cocina y supe hacer todo lo que decía.

En ese momento, morita se levantó de su sueño, o mejor dicho "su fantasía de chicas".

Pandora:- vaya, los holgazanes se levantan. ¿En dónde está el otro imbécil?

Morita:- ya te recuperaste, que maldita suerte.- dijo con un poco de cansancio el chico rubio, en respuesta a la pregunta tsundere de la pequeña. Morita se sorprendió de la comida que había en la mesa.- oye, ¿Quién hizo esto?-

Yuuki:- takashi hizo todo esto solo.- morita solo abrió los ojos más grande que lo normal, sorprendido.

Luego se levantó Imamura de su "fantasía con mujeres mayores" o como le dice el "Milfs". Se dirigió a la mesa, y antes de preguntar, morita señalo a komuro. El chico malo entendió el mensaje del rubio, haciendo que takashi se sonrojada.

Pandora, que estaba comiendo, dejo caer una lágrima. Takashi y Yuuki que sabían su historia entendieron por qué lloraba, era por felicidad. Ahora ella los consideraba una familia. La familia que nunca tuvo. Ellos sonrieron y se miraron por unos segundos. Yuuki se sonrojo, cosa que fue vista por los dos chicos que recién se levantaban. Mientras Takashi bebía un poco de jugo, imamura hablo…

Imamura:- oigan tortolitos, si quieren hacer algo vayan a un hotel.- esto hizo que yuuki se sonrojara más y takashi escupiera todo el jugo hacia el rostro de morita, en una escena un poco graciosa. Lo que ninguno de los 5 sabia era que su familia iba a crecer un poco más…

Y algunos secretos saldrían a la luz

Otro capítulo largo ¿no? Espero que les guste. Como dije al principio, hisashi no tendrá ningún harem. Fue solo una broma mía. Perdónenme.

En la parte del flashback de takashi (referencia de la película de deadpool), suprimí una parte. Esa parte que falta será revelada en algunos capitulo mas adelante.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Avisos, No es un Capitulo

Hola amigos míos.

Perdonen mi inactividad, estuve ocupado con la escuela, aunque ya empecé las vacaciones (YES BABY!). Estando inactivo, me dio muchas ideas para futuros proyectos y pude pensar sobre otras cosas.

_ Los proyectos pueden verlos en mi perfil de fanfiction, aunque ahí no están los oneshots que publicare. Son series de más de 5 capítulos.

_ Mi Fic de HOTD llamado Highschoolf Of The Spirits estará pausado hasta nuevo aviso. La razón es la siguiente: cuando comienzo un fic, siempre lo comienzo desde el principio hasta el final. Lo que les pido a veces es que den ideas para rellenar algunas cosas. El problema con este fic, es que no le pude poner un final bien hecho. De igual manera, no será cancelado.

_ Sobre Mi Fic La Caida De Los Muertos, primero que nada ya no será takashixoc, sino será harem poniendo como principal a mi oc mujer. Creo que si lo pongo así, podre poner más drama y más humor a la serie. La otra cosa es que el fic sigue en proceso, no lo pause ni nada. El problema era que… soy un vago y holgazán por eso. Ya tengo ideado muchas cosas sobre eso. También estuve pensando sobre agregarle alguno OCs creados por ustedes que serán por capitulos (es decir número desconocido de ocs aparecerán po capítulos de mi fic). OJO! Todavía no me decidí, cuando lo haga les aviso. La última cosa es que le cambiare el nombre al fic.

_ hay 4 fics que avise que publicaría en mi perfil (fíjense en el punto 1 de arriba), esos fics son los que me emocionan hacer. Espero que les guste. 2 de Code Geass y 2 de Highschool Of The Dead. Uno de ellos ya lo empecé y lo voy a subir.

_ he estado pensando en abrir una cuenta en Deviantart para que vean como son los personajes en mis fics. Por supuesto, usare modelos de otros personajes para hacerlos.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Seguiré con los fics de a poco.

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	7. Capitulo 4 Death Mutant

HE VUELTO

Hola a todos, perdón por la inactividad con este fic. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4. Espero que lo disfruten.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de esta historia. Todo tipo de sugerencia es bienvenida, desde personajes hasta trama.

Highschool of the Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Shouji Sato y Daisuki Sato. Solo me pertenecen los OCs creados.

La Caída De Los Muertos

Capítulo 4 Death Mutant (Death Mutant)

Han pasado 3 días desde que el mundo como lo conocemos pereció por culpa de una plaga zombie. Quedaban algunos humanos vivos todavía, el grupo de un profesor de la academia fujimi, un grupo de estudiantes que habían sido los primeros en enterarse de lo que pasaba pero que la relación entre ellos estaba algo tensa por distintas razones, un grupo dirigido por un líder de extrema derecha pero con gran corazón, otros 2 grupos extraños, y otro dirigido por un chico sin memoria. (N/A: ya saben quiénes son estos grupos).

Vamos a centrarnos en el último. Ellos estaban en el departamento de una de sus miembros, Yuuki Hatsune, descansando en una de las habitaciones estaba su líder indiscutido Takashi Komuro, que se despertó por una pesadilla y un dolor en su brazo que tuvo.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TAKASHI

¿Qué diablos fue eso? Fue una maldita pesadilla, si eso lo que fue, una pesadilla. Miro mi brazo izquierdo y lo veo normal, el dolor ya pasó. Fue igual a cuando estaba con yuuki en el hospital.

Yuuki. Ella sí que lo pasó mal, de no haber sido por mí, entonces… no quiero ni pensarlo. Por suerte la salve, aunque no sé cómo lo hice. Veo a mi lado como Pandora se despierta. Mientras bostezaba, se estiro.

Pandora:- onichan… ¿sabes qué hora es?- dijo un poco enojada

Takashi:- son las 12:45. Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?.- dije yo con una sonrisa

Voy al baño y me mojo la cara. Ese sueño…

 _Se podía ver como takashi caminaba por un pasillo, cuando de repente, aparecen unos 4 hombres armados. El joven komuro dio un grito de ferocidad, entonces desde su hombro salieron unos pequeños hilos negros que parecían nervios. Terminaron por ocultar su brazo izquierdo, mientras los guardias miraban atónitos por lo que paso._

 _Guardia:- ¡ABRAN FUEGO!_

 _Takashi, al cual le surgieron garras desde su brazo izquierdo de color negro, se lanzó a los guardias con rapidez, despedazándolos en unos segundos._

 _Entonces el miro hacia arriba, viendo un rostro maquiavélico. Solo pudo ver que tenía anteojos y sonreía de una forma malvada._

 _En ese momento…_

Soy sacado de mis pensamientos por yuuki.

Yuuki:- takashi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Takashi:- S…si. Estoy bien.

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA DE TAKASHI

Komuro sale del baño, y vio a una yuuki preocupada.

Takashi:- y tú, ¿Cómo estás?.- pregunto el joven castaño a su amiga.

Yuuki:- estoy bien. Un poco adolorida por…- dijo con una sonrisa, siendo interrumpida por takashi que la abrazo.- ¡TA…TAKASHI! ¡¿QUE… QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!.- pregunto con nerviosismo y sonrojada por la acción de su amigo.

Takashi:- cuando estábamos en el hospital, me preocupe mucho por ti. Y más cuando recupere la consciencia, yo… me alegro que estés bien.- dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

Yuuki:- tranquilo, no me hicieron nada. Por qué tu estuviste ahí conmigo.- dijo con una sonrisa y muy sonrojada. Ella se separó de takashi.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE YUUKI

No lo puedo creer. De nuevo, estuve tan cerca de takashi. Es como si…

Pandora:- permiso.- pandora aparece ante nosotros. Después de que nos alejamos, ella entra al baño. Parecía que estaba celosa.

Takashi:- yuuki, vamos al living.- dijo takashi. Me sonrojo de nuevo, recordando todo lo que paso, en el hospital y aquí. Desde ese día, nos volvimos más cercanos. Siempre que estoy con el, mi corazón se acelera, me pongo un poco nerviosa. Intento disimularlo ante todos, pero con el no. Tal vez yo…- yuuki, no te quedes ahí. Vamos.- takashi me miro con una sonrisa. Será mejor que deje esa idea de lado. El… el tal vez no me vea como lo veo yo. Necesito saber sobre el tipo de chica que le gusta.

Yuuki:- oye takashi, ¿Cómo… t-te gu-gustan las chi-chicas? Me refiero a-a su personalidad.- oh dios, se dará cuenta.

Takashi:- pues… ahora no estoy tan concentrado en eso ¿Me entiendes? Estoy concentrado en protegerlos. Así que… no busco novia, si a eso te refieres. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Yuuki:- porque… porque… porque soy tu amiga y los amigos se cuentan todo.- dios es la peor excusa que haya inventado en mi vida.

Takashi:- ah ok. Lo tendré en cuenta.- no lo puedo creer se la creyo.

Pero ¿acaso tendré oportunidad con él?

Tal vez, el guarde un poco de su amor por rei en su corazón. Eso me pone triste, rei le hizo cosas terribles, lo engaño con su mejor amigo. No solo eso, ella fue la culpable de su accidente. En ese caso, yo…

Takashi:- oye yuuki, no hay nada para desayunar.- komuro me está hablando desde el living. Mejor dejo esos pensamientos, él ya me dijo que no estaba interesado en ninguna chica.

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA DE YUUKI

Después de unos minutos, todos los miembros del grupo estaban despiertos. Había un problema que resolver: la falta de recursos.

Morita:- entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

Imamura:- yo también estoy con faltantes de cigarrillos.- dijo mientras fumaba uno. Todos los demás lo miraron. Imamura suspiro.- olviden lo que dije.

Pandora:- podemos ir a robar unas tiendas o centros comerciales.- dijo la más joven del grupo dando una idea de que hacer.

Yuuki:- si, pero ¿no habrá gente refugiada en esos lugares? Takashi ¿qué vamos hacer?.- dijo un poco preocupada.

Takashi:- no nos queda otra más que buscar un lugar para conseguir provisiones. No solo alimentos, sino también ropa, medicamentos y un poco de municiones.- dijo dando un suspiro.

Pandora:- ya lo escucharon. Partiremos a las mil cuatrocientas horas.-dijo con orgullo.

Imamura:- y a ti, ¿Quién te nombro líder?

Morita:- creo que la líder debe ser yuuki. Después de todo, ella nos reunió.

Yuuki:- yo no. Me niego rotundamente. No soy buena dando órdenes. Creo que podría ser takashi.

Takashi:- ¿yo?.- pregunto confundido

Yuuki:- si tú. Acabas de lanzar una gran idea sobre qué hacer.

Morita:- tiene razón. Además tú nos guiaste en una misión de guerra en un paintball conmigo, imamura, kohta y hisashi…- este último nombre hizo que takashi le doliera la cabeza.

Yuuki:- ahí no, otra vez.- dijo preocupada acercándose a su amigo.

Takashi comenzó a recordar.

FLASHBACK

 _Un chico con cabello plateado y ojos marrones miro a takashi. Dio una sonrisa._

 _?:- ¿de nuevo en las misma clase? Esto será divertido. Mi nombre es hisashi igoh_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Yuuki:- takashi ¿te encuentras bien?

Takashi:- bien, no fue como antes. Fue una pequeña jaqueca.- dijo con una sonrisa.- dejando eso de lado, nos prepararemos y nos iremos ahora mismo.

Morita:- antes de venir aquí, nos encontramos con un centro comercial bastante grande. Vamos allí.

DOS HORAS DESPUES

Imamura:- ¿Cuánto falta?.- dijo el fumador con cansancio, Mientras los demás podían seguir en perfecto estado. Una de las consecuencias de fumar.

Morita:- ya llegamos.- dijo el rubio señalando al estacionamiento.- bien, entr…- pero fue interrumpido por un auto que fue lanzado hacia ellos. Los 5 se dividieron en dos grupos. Lo que vieron los dejo shockeados. Era dos hombres muy musculosos, de piel gris. Por sus ojos, se notaba que era un Zeta.

Lanzaron flechas y tiros, pero nada le hacían daño.

Takashi:- ¡VAYAN ADENTRO!.- todos se empezaron a dirigir adentro, pandora se tropezó con algo.

Pandora:- ¡onichan, ayúdame! Tengo…miedo.- dijo como si fuera un susurro. Uno de esos zetas se acercó a pandora. Takashi se quedó helado, él dijo que los iba a proteger a todos.

MUSICA DE FONDO: The Nameless de Slipknot

Yuuki:- ¡TAKASHI, HAZ ALGO!.- los gritos de pandora, la voz de yuuki, nada lo hacia reaccionar. El otro zeta especial estaba muy cerca de su grupo. Morita fue a agarrarlo para alejarlo de pandora.

Morita:- ¡DEJA…- pero fue inútil. El fue lanzado lejos de su grupo.

Entonces…

Takashi apareció de repente en frente del zeta que estaba con pandora y le dio un golpe, alejándolo. El otro zeta se acercó a takashi, pero… fue demasiado tarde.

Su brazo se volvió negro, se convirtió en una espada grande. Entonces él le corto un brazo.

Yuuki:- ¡PANDORA!.- dijo yuuki acercándose a la menor, alejándola de ahí. Imamura hizo lo mismo con morita. Se fueron a la puerta, entraron por la fuerza ahí.- escúchenme, yo me quedare aquí esperando a takashi.

Volviendo a la pelea

El zeta de un solo brazo se lanzó al castaño. Este transformo su brazo en una gran maza. Le dio tal golpe en la cara, que le arranco la cabeza. Volvió a transformar su brazo, esta vez en un latigo, con una cuchilla al final. La lanzo al zeta que quedaba, del cuello lo atrapo y tiro con gran fuerza, que hizo que el zeta vaya a él como si fuera un magneto. Su brazo se convirtió de nuevo en una masa. Le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se choque con un auto. La alarma del auto se encendió. Takashi corrió rápidamente en frente del zeta. Su brazo se volvió a transformar en un brazo con 5 garras como si fueran dedos. Le atravesó el estómago, lo levanto arriba de su cabeza. Con la otra mano, hizo fuerza para partirlo en dos.

Otros zetas se le acercaron, el los asesino fácilmente. Descuartizo a cada uno de ellos, como si fuera ramas débiles.

El joven komuro volvió en sí, él se desmayó entre tanta sangre y viseras de los zetas.

Yuuki e imamura fueron a ver a su amigo.

Yuuki:- takashi, ¿estás bien? Responde, por favor responde.- dijo dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

Imamura:- tranquilízate, él está respirando.

Yuuki:- a-acaba de pa-sar como en el hospital.- dijo yuuki asustada.

Imamura:- llevémoslo adentro y después me cuentas que paso exactamente.- dijo un imamura serio.

Los dos lo llevaron adentro, sin saber que alguien los estaba vigilando. Eran 3 personas, 1 adulta y dos jóvenes.

La mujer adulta tenía los ojos y el cabello de color azul oscuro. Tenía un traje como si fuera una general. Era Natasha Anastasia Rogers.

Con ella estaban, un chico rubio con 3 trenzas que le llegaban al cuellos, de ojos azules de unos 17 años. Tenía puesto una camisa negra, con un pantalón y una chaqueta blanca. Era Sting Weinberg.

También estaba, una chica de cabello azul oscuro con los ojos totalmente negros. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, una chaqueta y pantalón de color verde camuflaje. Era Shina Romanoff. (N/A: para imaginarse como son: natasha es igual a esdeath de akame ga kill, sting es una fusión entre sting eucliffe y gino weinberg, shina es como sinon asada de sword art online, solo que cambia la apariencia).

Natasha:- como lo sospechaba, no maneja sus poderes. Máximo los abra usado dos o tres veces.- dijo sacándose unos binoculares.

Shina:- escuche que paso algo similar en un hospital.

Sting:- ¿y por qué no vamos a ayudarlo?.- pregunto un confuso sting

Natasha:- todavía no. tengo el presentimiento que si lo ayudamos más adelante, entonces nos ganaremos toda su confianza.- dijo con confianza la mayor del grupo.- solo… confíen en mí, como lo vienen haciendo desde que salimos del laboratorio. Lo que hago, lo hago por el mundo y por nosotros, la nueva raza que está creciendo en el mundo.

CONTINUARA

Muy cortó, ¿no?

Les invito a que pasen a leer mi fanfic de La Leyenda Del Grim Reaper y me digan si está bien.

Aquí les dejo el summary: takashi es la cabeza del clan amaterasu de otra dimension. Un accidente dejo en coma a su hermana menor, fue separado de su madre por su padre. Por eso el es un chico depresivo y suicida. Pero ¿que pasara cuando sus verdaderos origenes despierten? vean como takashi se transforma de un chico normal a un shinigami con solo decir "Grim Reaper", con la esperanza de poder revivir a su hermana menor biologica. personajes invitados de bleach, forma grim reaper de takashi basada en grim jr en su forma de demonio y su forma de demonio adulto de grim tale de bleedman, relacion de takashi con su hermana biologica parecida a la relacion que tiene grim jr con su hermana minnie de grim tale de bleedman. (Que puedo decir, me volvi fan de grim tale from down below). TakashixHarem Nuevo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Aviso Importante!

Bueno Bueno Bueno

Después de mucho tiempo he decidido que retomaría este fic, y creo que hice bien al abandonarlo.

Pero a pesar de todo, nunca me olvide de él.

Así que después de mucho tiempo, volví recargadísimo y decidí darle un Reboot a este fanfic.

Soy Wild Caedus y El Ascenso de los muertos tiene un reboot.

Así que si esperaban que actualizara en este fic, ya no. Busquen El Ascenso De Los Muertos Reboot y lo verán.

Además que si ustedes quieren podría retomar Highschool Of The Spirit, y la Leyenda del Grim Reaper podría tener otro Reboot.

Me olvidaba, lean mi Crossover HOTDxCode Geass, Endless Waltz Revolution.

Si tienen alguna duda, solo contáctenme vía página de Facebook o por mensaje privado por aquí, en Fanfiction.


End file.
